


凶手H

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Summary: “那么亲爱的条子先生，你难道不觉得那个傻大个长得像卡尔登布隆纳吗？这种简单的陷阱对付他绰绰有余。”这是海德里希今天讲的最有温度的笑话。舒伦堡的手被狠狠捏了一下，略微偏过头就看到那对三角眼在银幕冷光下被抽走了全部的蓝色，只剩灰白底色，仿佛大火后残余的一截胶片，可能是用来拍摄一枚硬币，也可能是一杯苦艾酒，或者是地下爵士乐厅的钢琴。“好啦，怨气冲天的小律师，现在你可以隔着银幕尽情感受洋溢着痞气的法庭氛围了，也和我们的法庭没什么不同嘛。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg





	凶手H

舒伦堡走进大厅时被扑面而来的暖气感动得鼻酸，他的手如同深埋冻土的断肢般既不可能发芽也不可能腐烂。所幸指骨从前碎裂处尚有钝痛阴魂不散，空气中的魔鬼渗透入神经正如他对波兰人、英国人乃至整个欧洲所做的。

真正的魔鬼却站在大厅那头望着他，脸上堆满温和的笑容，如果舒伦堡足够恶毒的话能够轻易把那笑容撕下来拧干，可以攒整整一盆金色的毒液，一次性就能毒死数万欧洲公民。海德里希见到他来了把正在看的报纸胡乱又叠又卷夹在胳膊下，快步向这边走来。这时舒伦堡才注意到他戴了一副咖啡色椭棱框眼镜，配上灰色大翻领风衣，看上去就像某个刚下班的大学教授，事实上他甚至和这些教书的心平气和说上一句完整的话都做不到。

“非常抱歉我迟到了，临时有点琐事。”好吧，现在他觉得自己像个浑身冒傻气的助教。

他挥了挥手：“先去寄存。”

他们一起走到衣帽寄存柜台，舒伦堡的灵魂仿佛从头顶抽离出来俯视这对奇怪组合，他首先看到自己帽子上的雪片一个分子一个分子地脱离桎梏，然后是海德里希的金发，修得太短了，舒伦堡想，否则会更柔软。他总是迫使自己看上去比任何人都强硬，连头发丝都不放过。

“你应该再多穿点。”

“我已经穿上毛衣了。”

“那就再穿一件——”他正面对一位重度被害妄想症患者的眼睛，深色的眼睛，“——如果你感冒了对我来说是巨大的损失。”

舒伦堡再次确认外套口袋里没什么重要的东西。“如果我感冒了，那一定是晨间骑马的冷风闹的。”

“恐怕罪魁祸首还是小海军上将的冷漠。”

“卡纳里斯？冷漠？恰恰相反，他是个热心肠，只不过在有些关键问题上不愿让步，让我感觉就像撞上了一堵柔软温热的墙。我还需要沿着墙根再摸索一段时间才能找到进入阿波维尔花园的正门。”他一摘下手套就赶紧把手放进口袋里，“乌拉尔山脉的风裹挟着俄国人的味道一直吹到柏林来了，这帮俄国熊可真有本事不是吗？风都成了他们圈养的宠物。”

“今年冬天确实冷得不寻常，不过很快会过去的，我保证。”他的上司慢慢吞吞地买了包烟，销售员听不清他到底要什么牌子，三次都拿错了，他宁可暴躁地摇头都不愿意克制自己神经质的颤音，最后还是把问题交给舒伦堡解决。

电影开场会放一段新闻短片，而他们恰恰是制造甚至是改造新闻的人，很难保证不会看着那些动作被调快数倍的熟人们大笑出声。他把报纸扔进垃圾桶。 

放映厅的灯光已经暗下去了，海德里希买了最后一排中间的票，所以他们不用费劲从狭窄的过道挤进去。舒伦堡猜以他的身材根本挤不过去。

“这是老片子了，你看过吗？”在银幕上出现刻有字母M的手掌时，海德里希这样问。

“看过，我很喜欢这部电影。”

“那就再看一遍吧，反正我不想去看阿波维尔的蠢货们拍的电影，注意，敌人在窃听——是啊，我们一直在窃听。”他侧过头在黑暗中压低声音，让舒伦堡一边脸颊发麻。

“那种电影主要意义就在于说教，不能要求更多了。”

“这部电影在最后一刻才露出了败笔，‘我们也应该加倍关心我们的孩子’，”他冷哼时鼻音从深渊底部飞快往外爬，“没完没了的说教。”

舒伦堡绝不怀疑海德里希是个好父亲，这也许是他身上最像人的部分，和孩子在一起时他也是孩子，而和成年人在一起时他是把一切生物驱入坟墓的野兽。黑暗中他的侧脸轮廓陡峭，然而咧开的嘴却不至于拒人千里，事实上他就坐在他旁边，比开会时坐得更近。

“如果电影在法庭上结束——说完那句‘以人民之名’就结束，那会自然得多。”

“以凶手惊慌失措的面孔结束镜头不是更好？连‘以法律之名’都不用说。”

“我记不清是不是有这句台词了。”

“我亲爱的法学高材生，怎么连你都忘了这句台词？这可是整部电影的核心。”他拍了拍他下属的手背，比想象中更冷。“一个多小时后你可以再温习这句。”

此刻，电影中的女孩刚唱完那首难听又可怕的儿歌，其实根本算不上是歌。

“毕竟我没有机会亲自去法庭呼吸法律神圣的空气。”

“而SD的空气中弥漫着农民和讼棍的味道？”

“如果您非要这么说的话，还有流氓和暴徒的味道。”

“所以你必须早起去呼吸新鲜空气。”

“呼吸是我最后想起来要做的事，在这之前我得拼命跟上卡纳里斯先生的节奏。”

烟雾缭绕的会议室和艾尔布莱希特亲王大街八号并无二致，突击检查地下酒馆如今也是柏林饶有趣味的景观，至于橱窗里那些精巧的玩意儿，舒伦堡发誓他也在商业街上见过一模一样的。帝国和共和国看起来是如此相似，以至于他们只能通过主观情感辨别：共和国是该死的，无法忍受的，帝国是光辉的，值得期待的。

“我喜欢这个穿皮衣戴皮手套的家伙，如果他现在还活着的话我乐意给他个一官半职。这群匪徒的效率甚至比我们的还高。有时候我经常想究竟是为什么要养这群栓在办公桌上的布尔乔亚书呆子呢？”他总是把自己排除在任何普通阶层之外。

“您这样说未免有失公允，我们的匪徒和他们不相上下。不过……每次看到这段时……我总忍不住站在匪徒这边，恨不得在胶片外大喊快啊凶手就在阁楼里抓紧时间条子快来了。”舒伦堡十分坦率地承认自己的感情倾向。

“那么亲爱的条子先生，你难道不觉得那个傻大个长得像卡尔登布隆纳吗？这种简单的陷阱对付他绰绰有余。”

这是海德里希今天讲的最有温度的笑话。

舒伦堡的手被狠狠捏了一下，略微偏过头就看到那对三角眼在银幕冷光下被抽走了全部的蓝色，只剩灰白底色，仿佛大火后残余的一截胶片，可能是用来拍摄一枚硬币，也可能是一杯苦艾酒，或者是地下爵士乐厅的钢琴。

“好啦，怨气冲天的小律师，现在你可以隔着银幕尽情感受洋溢着痞气的法庭氛围了，也和我们的法庭没什么不同嘛。”毕竟海德里希的一大乐趣就是指导法官判案。

“事实上完全不用扯什么51条，我们有我们的办法。”

“这时候就轮到您所谓的保护性监禁真正大展拳脚了。”

“给这种人渣吃枪子都是对国家资源的浪费。”他在舒伦堡面前常常控制不住自己的愤世嫉俗。“你愿意做他的辩护律师吗？你当然不愿意。”

“未必不可能。”

“不按照法律程序行事和按照自己篡改的法律行事有什么不同吗？这两件事你都干过。”

“什么？”

“巴黎……四周……那个借锤子给别人的倒霉鬼……”海德里希在胶片的灰烬里种下了荆棘，准备以此搭建狐狸的圈笼。

这种时候保持沉默是最有利的选择，一旦陷入这种争论整个一天就算完了。海德里希也许会做出让步，然而永远别想拨正他脑子里的弦，对于舒伦堡来说同样如此。

“你不明白，瓦尔特，你没有做过父亲……”他在“父亲”一词后似乎附上了叹息。

直到电影结束，他们去衣帽寄存处领回自己的物品，坐到车上，开车去霍歇饭店，都没有再开口。

服务生认出了海德里希，领他们坐到最里面且远离窗户和旁边桌子的位置，然后奉上菜单。

点完菜海德里希说：“这个位子很好，你觉得呢？”

“很好。”

“我打算在这里请卡纳里斯吃饭。”

“为了什么？”

“你知道阿德龙饭店的事吧？”他们心照不宣地切换成工作关系，“那个白俄将军。”他声音压得很低。大厅此时已经相当热闹，穿着传统红马甲短皮裤白筒袜的服务生几乎在大理石地面上滑翔。

“您说过。”

“我们需要阿波维尔的档案。”

他立刻提醒自己的上司：“卡纳里斯不会松口的。”

“如果他拒绝，就给他好看。其实我更希望他拒绝。老家伙是怎么说我们的将军们来着的？” 

“他说，即使是涂了口红的猪都能吓到我们的将军们。”

“如果这样确有效果，我会让瑙约克斯给一打猪涂上口红，开车扔到本德勒大街上。”

“很好的主意。”舒伦堡笑了笑，这里唯一不好的地方就是离壁炉太远，他在桌布下搓了搓手以免一会儿把刀叉弄到地上。 

“冬天很快要结束了。”

本德勒街的大火迫不及待地烧光了冬日最后一幕，过不了多久，俄国人的鲜血就将为夏天浇灌出千里沃野。

END

各种梗都出自狂奔在黑森林的二逼局，懒地列了=_=

《凶手M》真的很好看！！！


End file.
